Love, Loss, and a New Cullen
by Sweetheart9914
Summary: The Cullens are a very unique family, we all know that, but maybe it's not quite complete. Maybe they have two more adoptions to make. After a tragic accident claiming her family, Alexa Jade Merdit changes the last name to Cullen, bringing some tricks, love, and magic into the mix. She's not just your average straight girl either, and adds a lesbian love to the pool of stories.
1. Prologue

Dark. Dark all around me, limbs like lead, and eyelids held down by iron weights. Or at least, that's what it felt like. I didn't know how long I'd been under, hell I could've been dead for the final time and wouldn't care, as long as I was away from my father, but somehow I knew I wasn't dead, because I would've seen my momma.

The weight started lifting from my body, and it felt as if my heart was being pulled up by a single string, but in the sense that it knew my new life was about to begin. My eyelids fluttered open to reveal a blinding white light.

My name is Alexa, and this is my story.


	2. Waking Up

**Ok guys, so I know that my other story is nowhere near done, but I've had this idea kicking around in my head for a while. After this story it is certain that sequels will come. FYI this story starts in Manchester England, and there is a great possibility it will end there as well. Also, Alex has an English accent and will never really get rid of it, and, while not important to the story, it will explain some things in sequels.**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way own Twilight, and anything recognizable belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot, and Alex, as well as any and all animals that might be brought into the mix. Enjoy! :)**

The light slowly became tolerable and my eyes adjusted enough for me to understand I was in a hospital. Everything was coming into focus, but that also included the dull pain in my chest and stomach, so dull however, it felt like I had eaten to much, although that was obviously not the case. I lifted my head up and was brought facing a man who could have been a male model, but was in a doctors coat and had what I'm assuming was my chart in hand.

"Ah, Alexa, how are we feeling?" He questioned in a voice that made me want to trust him. I attempted to answer, but it ended up sounding like there was cotton in my mouth, which, come to think of it, was drier that the Mojave Desert, and felt as if a scorpion had slept with a cactus and my mouth was home for the mutant spawns.

"Careful dear," he stopped my futile attempt to sit up and propped me up against a pillow, "How about some water?" I was almost as grateful that he asked this as I was when the angel sent me back to Earth, but that's a story for later. In response, almost on its own, my head nodded vigorously, making the doctor chuckle again. He handed me a glass and for the first time I realized my arms were free of the weight, so I reached out and downed the glass before anyone could blink.

"Now dear, how are we feeling?" Doctor Cullen, according to the name tag that was now clear, asked.

"Well," I began, voice sounding strangled," I- I remember a crash, and dying, but I feel fine now, almost like nothing happened." He looked startled and slightly curious, and for the first time I noticed that there was only one drip to the IV in my arm. That's strange; when my mom volunteered, only one bag meant it wasn't serious, but judging by Doctor Cullen's tone, I'm very sick, or injured, or whatever reason I'm in this damn place. But I also noticed that my skin seemed to be fighting the needle, and all of the sudden my conversation with the angel made sense. Doctor Cullen snapped me out of the almost flashback by starting a long and detailed explanation on how my father and I were in a car crash and I was the sole survivor. Also that, while I might have survived, a procedure to close a tear in my stomach wall was needed, and how I was put under by medical reason to allow the wall to begin self repair. All in all, I was board! As he was about to continue, I cut him off, no longer able to sit still and be a quiet little listener.

"Ok, ok, I get it, 'I'm lucky to have survived', and 'it was a gift from God because I died four times but wouldn't give up', but lets just thank God silently. Now, when can I get out of here and to... Wherever the fuck I'm gonna go after this?" He seemed startled by my vocabulary, much less the fact that I was brave enough to cuss in front of a doctor, but I will tell you right now, I have the mouth of a sailor and can always make up a new word in the case of running out. Speaking from personal experience of course.

"Well," He recovered in seconds, "You can leave as soon as I medically clear you, but do you know where you are going to go?" His voice was laced with concern, but my mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out where I _was_ going to stay, and didn't particularly care.

"I- I don't know," I answered in a whisper, but he seemed to hear it loud and clear, and put a hand on my arm in a comforting sort of gesture.

"Do you have anyone we could contact, like a mother, or siblings?" Doctor Cullen asked as he started to detach the many tubes and ties taped to my body. The question made my mind go to when my mother and brothers were killed in... In a car accident. Tears flowed silently down my face, dripping onto the sheet covering my body, making Doctor Cullen look up in alarm, most likely jumping to the conclusion that he had hurt me.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a surprised voice, obviously still recovering from the fact that I just randomly started crying.

"Yes, its just that my mother and brothers were killed in a car crash, and I- and I was the only survivor!" I then proceeded to brake down into a state of hysteria, silent tears staining my face as I shook, and tried to control the depression within me.

"Oh you poor dear! Well there is one thing I can do to help in this situation, just let me make a quick call to someone?" He said in a questioning tone, as if asking if I was okay to be left alone. I just nodded slightly and wiped my eyes with the sheet as the doctor silently took his leave.

* * *

Doctor Cullen came in roughly half an hour later, a joyous expression blessed his face, and I'll admit, it lifted my spirits slightly. The tears had stopped not long after he left, and now my mother and brother only brought a faint throb to my heart, but that to would fade, as it always does. The doctor sat at the end of my bed, carefully avoiding my toes.

"I just talked to my wife, and she thinks that adopting again could be fun. Of course you have all final say, but it would be a joy to add you to our family." He looked almost hopeful, and it did sound better that living in the woods.

"Actually, that sounds wonderful, but I don't suppose we'd have room for five horses would we?" I asked in a glum voice. The horses were one of the last things I had of momma, seeing as father had burned every picture, save the one I kept hidden in my wallet. Doctor Cullen's face immediately broke out into a full grin and I couldn't help but smile back, even if I would have to leave my horses behind.

"Of course we have room! But I must warn you now, we already have eight children, so the house can get pretty chaotic," He chuckled slightly and unwrapped the last tube from my wrist, freeing it of the annoying IV. The wound healed immediately and I hid my had under the sheet to keep him from seeing it. I would tell them my secret, just not yet, and I suppose now there were two secrets to keep and tell.

"Really? Wow that's a lot of kids, but I mean, seriously, I can bring the horses?!" I asked in total shock; it's not every day a doctor offers to adopt you, has nine kids, and allows you to bring five horses into the mix.

"Yes, really, Esme would probably bring in one hundred if it made her child happy." At this he was smiling with a far off look in his eyes; a sign of love. I smiled brightly and started to shift in the bed nervously. _What if they don't like me? Will I fit in? Will they be as nice as Doctor Cullen?_ These questions rattled inside of my head, but I shook them off just as quickly as they had come and swung my legs slowly over the bed. Doctor Cullen slipped out of the room and I noticed that my bag I had been carrying was lying on a chair, and I silently thanked God; that bag had my mothers sketch book in it. I walked over and opened the bag slowly, knowing that inside I would find pajamas and slippers. It might not be fancy, but it was more than a hospital gown. After getting dressed I made my way over to the mirror and gasped at the appearance; my dark, chestnut hair, that usually shone like polished wood with red highlights, was matted and sickly; my tan skin was covered in sweat and had a blochy pattern that was most likely bruising; and my ice grey eyes that usually held a spark of life were dead and lifeless. A knock startled me out of starring horrified at the mirror and I sat on the edge of the bed waiting. On my way over I mumbled something close to come in and Doctor Cullen stepped inside.

"Ready?" He asked, and when I nodded he took my hand, leading me though the hospital blindly. After about ten minutes of walking he turned and ushered me into a sleek black Mercedes, which, under normal circumstances, I would have gawked at, but not now. I just slipped into the passenger seat and stared unseeingly as he drove. We rode in silence for a solid fourty minutes, and I was about to ask where we were going until we turned down a dirt road, drove for about two miles, and eventually pulled up in front of a giant, white mansion. I followed up the stairs and to the door, taking a deep breath as the doorknob turned.

 _This is it_


	3. Arrivals and Introductions

**Ok, again I am so so so so so so so sorry it takes me so long to update, but I have a really hard time focusing, and school is ending so there's a lot happening, and then the fact that riding is my focus and writing kind of just gets pushed to when I have time.**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way own Twilight, and anything recognizable belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own the plot, and Alex. Enjoy :)**

The door opened without so much as a creak, but a woman was behind it instantly, hugging Doctor Cullen, and looking at me with the same smile my momma used to have. The smile that said she actually cared.

"Hello, I'm Esme, and that means that you must be Alexa," She introduced and then proceeded to pull me into a hug.

"Alex, and it's nice to meet you Esme," I greeted in a friendly tone, finding it hard to feel anything but comforted in her presence.

"Alex, got it. Carlisle here was telling me how you defied all odds and survived the crash, but were alone, so I instantly suggested helping you, and it looks like I made the right choice." She smiled brightly and pulled me through the door, most likely towards my new family. As we rounded a corner the living room came into view and eight people could be seen perched around the room. I was, however, taken aback, as they were all drop dead freaking gorgeous! My eyes must have shown the shock I felt, and Esme wrapped her arms around my shoulder, instantly calming me with that motherly aura. A small, pixie-like girl came running up and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, but was shocked at her boldness towards a stranger, I mean, I know I'm bold, but I'm also a bitch and have a shorter fuse than dynamite.

"Hi! I'm Alice, is there anything I can do for you?" She introduce and asked in a voice so fast I almost missed it but, thankfully, the animal in me had sharper senses.

"Well hi, I'm Alex, and if its not to much trouble I'm in desperate need of a shower and clean clothes." I asked in as excided of a voice I could muster. She nodded, and dragged me up the extravagant staircase and into a room decorated in hues of light yellow and ebony brown. The bathroom I was shoved into was equally extravagant, and the shower felt amazing, seeing as it had now been almost a week since I had last bathed. After a long, hot shower, I was relaxed and stepped out, dried off, and walked back into the bedroom. Alice was nowhere to be seen, that is until a shirt flew out of the closet, almost hitting me in the face.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked, apprehensively approaching the closet and peering in. The place was huge, easily the size of my old bedroom, and it seemed the pixie was neck deep in clothing. She peered out from the rack and smiled a big, glittering smile.

"Looking through my cloths for you," and she went back on the hunt. I pulled at her elbow and dragged her away from a crisp white garment bag, and at that she pouted slightly.

"Alice," I started as if talking to a five year old, "Did it ever occur to you that I'm almost a foot taller than you, and my boobs are a fairly large D, when yours look like they barley fit a B?" She looked confused for a second and then, almost like someone had flipped a switch, called Rosalie up because, 'she is slightly taller than me, and probably my size,' her words not mine.

* * *

In the end I settled into a little red sundress, and kept my feet bare. We were now sitting on the couch and chairs and I was about to spill my biggest secrets to them, but everyone looked relaxed. But I wasn't. I was going crazy and pacing a hole in their floor.

"Ok, you said there were two very important thing to tell us?" The one I believed to be Edward asked. I nodded and rung my hands together nervously.

"Well, and I'm only doing this because for some reason I trust you, but have you ever heard of shape shifters?" They were all still as statues, but no one seemed taken aback, and that surprised me. Finally, a burly Native American nodded his head and looked at me curiously, as if asking, 'yes but why are you asking us this?'

"Well," my pacing doubled ten-fold, "I'm kind of... well... I'm one of them. I can, I can turn into a cat... a cat of any kind, or a wolf." Looking around they were all shocked again, however, nobody looked scared, or disgusted, or even mad. But they should be. I continued pacing, but now all of my senses were on high alert, and I could feel my pupils starting to split, teeth sharpen, and nails curve slightly into the early stages of claws. The only changes that would be noticeable to a human were the cat eye, but the rest meant that I could phase on a hair trigger. That's a bad thing. It means that something surprised me enough, I would be a giant ass tiger! Once again a bad thing. Esme stood and came over to me, taking my hands and pressing them together at the palms, but I kept my eyes glued to my shoes.

"Sweetie, does anyone else know about this?" She whispered, but looked really concerned. I shook my head no and slowly lowered into a big leather armchair. Everything looked brand new, and I was honestly afraid to touch something; in fear it would brake, or stain, or hell, for all I know it'll melt! Looking around, it seemed nobody knew where to go from here. That is, until the big one- Emmett I'm guessing- got up, ran over, and gave me a giant bear hug.

"Aghhh!" I squealed while being twirled in a circle, feet still dangling a foot of the ground, and that's hard to do, what, with me being 5'11" and all.

"Emmett, put her down! We still have to tell her ours!" Rosalie, hissed from her place on the couch, looking rather murderous towards Emmett, however when her eyes flickered to me they showed emotion. It almost looked like sympathy.

"Tell me your what?" I asked cautiously, settling back into the chair and keeping a very close eye on Emmett. They were all slightly uneasy again, but one can only imagine why. They still hadn't seen my eyes yet, so I wasn't sure what to expect, but they were almost back to normal by now, thanks to the stress release. Finally Carlisle (I decided to call him that because it would be weird to be referring to Dr. Cullen for the rest of my existence) **(AN: She stopped aging with her first shift at 14 but its not the same as the Quileute phases.)** from his armchair and assumed my role of pacing, looking up every once and a while at me and Esme, who had perched herself on the arm of my chair.

"Well, thank you for sharing that with us," He started looking very nervous, "However you are not the only one with a secret." I looked at him shocked- Was this house stolen? Were they murderers? At this point the only thing that would bother me is becoming a science experiment like with my father. But, being me, I had to keep the situation light and humorous. It's just who I am.

"What, your family is a bunch of vampires, or werewolves? Ha! There really isn't much you could say to surprise me," I was still chuckling and everybody looked at me with wide eyes. I stared back curiously, asking with my eyes what they were shocked about.

"You... You've kind of just guessed what our family consists of!" Edward spoke in a breathy voice, still very much in shock. I stiffened and leaned back in my seat, looking at my chances of survival from a strategic point of view. With my shifting I could probably take ten down, as long as they were inexperienced, but not ten at once. I gasped when my brain finally registered that they were being hospitable, when a normal vamp would just kill me.

"But that means you guys drink..." I know, such a genius comment when I might have to fight for my life.

"Yes but no dear," Esme was still sitting there, looking fearful. But why?

"What do you mean, you drink blood but you don't?" She stared at me sadly, most likely disappointed with my response to them being blood drinkers.

"Well, we drink only the blood of animals, and Jacob is a shapeshifter wolf," Carlisle came over and took my hand in his, and who was this Seth person, "You don't have to stay here if it's not right in your mind, but it would mean the world to our entire family if you did." I smiled at his words and it was pure and honest- no faking with these people. Or vampires, but it didn't matter anymore; they seemed genuinely honest and safe. And them not eating people was a _very_ big plus in my book.

"I think I'm gonna stay, Carlisle?" He chuckled and tension visibly left his shoulders and neck. I too started giggling and a feeling I had never had came over me. I got butterflies!

"Now, can we do some formal introductions and I can get to know all of you a little better?" They all nodded and straightened up in their seats.

"As you know from Alice's mental lapse upstairs, I'm Rosalie." I grinned and already loved her as a sister. Emmett was -of course- next to go.

"Hi! I'm Emmett and I'm gonna be the bestest big brother ever!" Again he ran up again -though much faster now- and gave me a bone crushing hug. I returned it with some supernatural strength and he seemed surprised. A petite brunette introduced herself next, shifting closer to Edward in the process.

"I'm Bella and if you let me I'll protect you from the crazy around here," she laughed and then sighed dramatically when I shook my head vigorously and spun my fingers around my head; indicating I was insane. "She better not be another Emmett," I heard Bella murmur as I turned to Edward.

"Hello, I'm Edward, and it's lovely to meet you," he gave a small smile and snaked his arm around Bella. Ah, that means that they are mated.

"Jasper ma'am," a tall blonde by Alice nodded. His chest wasn't moving, meaning he wasn't breathing. The scars on the neck and wrists were bites, so I'm guessing he was in his fair share of fights. Apparently Alice needed to talk again because as soon as my body started turning to the next pair seated on the love seat her mouth started moving a mile a minute.

"Well of course you know I'm Alice, and I hope you love shopping because you're a very beautiful girl and it'll be so much fun to dress you up! Oh I hope you look good in the color pink! And maybe later we can go sho-" and that's where I cut her off.

"Alice! First of all I do like to shop, second, thank you very much, third, I do _not_ look good in the color pink and never will. Black, white, and grey colors are my preferred palate." She looked excited, smug, disappointed, annoyed, and disgusted all at the same time.

"But why won't you try pink?! It could be cute! And seriously, those colors?" She looked like I had kicked her puppy, and was pouting like it too. It was adorable, but not enough to make me give in.

"I will _not_ try pink, nor will I ever, it would not look cute, and you can do a lot with those colors," I tried explaining but she looked too shocked to comprehend.

"Well Alice," Emmett was grinning ear to ear, "it looks like you finally met someone who can withstand your puppy dog face." I looked to the Native guy for help, and he seemed to get the message, because he introduced himself right away.

"I'm Jacob, and I'm the shifter Carlisle mentioned before." I smiled a bit and looked to the redhead at his side.

"I'm Renesmee, and we can be good friends. I hope. As long as these nut cases don't corrupt you." A slightly evil laugh came out of my mouth, and Renesmee looked annoyed. She probably knew just by that laugh that it was way too late to save me.

"Well it's very nice to formally meet you all. How about we get to know each other better and I can tell you my story." They nodded and looked pretty eager."

I had a family again.


	4. Tell Me A Story

**Here's the next chapter guys, and I'm just gonna do the stupid disclaimer because I can never seem to write a good authors note. So here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way own Twilight, and anything recognizable belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own the plot, and Alex. Enjoy :)**

"Let's get to know each other. How about we go from oldest to youngest, yes?" I asked as I sat Indian style on the fluffy white rug. Carlisle cleared his throat from the seat I had vacated and began telling me all about his life story. He then said Jaspers name and then his "son" began at Carlisles stopping point. This sytem of story telling went first from Carlisle, then to Jasper, who passed it off to Edward. Next came Esme, then Alice, to Rosalie, and Emmett. Bella was the last vampire to go, then I was told about Renesmee's life, and finally Jacobs. It was my turn to go, and I was terrified. What if they didn't accept my "sciences."

"Well, I was born on Friday, April 15, 1999, **(BTW it's July 2016 right now in the story, so she's 17)** to a very special woman, and a sick, sick man. My mother, Mary Anne Pacina by birth, trained horses for a living, but that's not what made her special. In my family, the first born girl inherits a lot of power, but I'm not talking your usual shifter power. I'm talking magic.

"About one thousand years ago, an old man put a curse on my ancestor. This curse said that she would forever bare girls, and they too would be cursed to handle magic. This was a curse then because anyone involved in the dark arts was sacrificed as a witch. Now, as you know, things get forgotten over time, books fade, memories change, and for generations the women in my family have been trying to figure out what the curse is. Now I'm sure nobody would care, but this magic is good; it's like being a sorceress. I use a book of spells and potions, or I can use hand magic, but the special thing about me is exactly _how much_ I'm capable of.

"Everyone since the curse has had one special ability -like a... Well, we'll call it a field of expertise. But that's all they could do. Every single one of them wrote it down in my book, but I can harness every power in there and more. My hand magic is easy, and I can naturally read Latin. Latin is what the book is written in, and any verbal spell has to be cast in it, that's why the curse has gone so long a mystery.

"My shifting came from a poison put into my blood to save me from my own family by mother. As I said, my father is... Er, was, a very sick man. He was sick in the head, greedy, and filled from head to toe with lies. What I mean is, in his family, its traditional to have two sons, and that's it, but because of the quirk in my moms DNA, a baby girl came first. Now you can only imagine the rage, when not only does he have a daughter, but she's first born. So, of course, the only _rational_ thing to do I kill her and make it look like an accident. Please note my sarcasm.

"At only three days old he tried to drown me, but was stopped by my mother. She knew it would continue, so she fed me the vile of poison. This poison gave me the shifting ability, and that meant I wouldn't be killed, would heal extremely fast, and would one day be a strong predator. But it also meant that I couldn't have children, and the magic would end. What she didn't anticipate was that after the 250 years since the vile had been made, a change in cells gave me the wolf gene as well as the feline.

"She died only a year after my first phase, and I've had to harness my power alone, with a greedy man who wanted to sell me to the government hot on my tale. The car crash that took my mother and brothers was only two years ago, and I've had to support myself this entire time. If even the twins had survived it would be so much easier, but it just didn't happen that way." I had silent tears streaming down my face by now, and was looking up through blury eyes at my new family. The women were all sobbing, and the men -save Emmett who was on the floor, frame racked with sobs- looked to be on the brink of breaking down as well.

"Well, that's about it, and I'll explain the attachment to my horses when they get here. We have about one week to get a barn up before the boarding facility realizes that I'm not paying them."

"I have a question!" Edward blurted out, and I nodded for him to continue.

"Why can't I read your mind?" That was a good question, maybe it was the shifting ability blocking it. They had explained any extra abilities while telling life stories, so I was all caught up in that aspect.

Esme suddenly stood, dragged Carlisle up, and I think I heard her whisper that it was time for a trip to the store. Rose, Alice, and Renesmee had sent they're men outside to start working, and Edward and Bella were sitting at the piano while he played. It looks like he gets whatever he wants.

"I can show you to your room if you'd like," Rosalie offered her hand to help me up and I gratuitously pulled myself up with it. I smiled and had to comment. This was my home, and I was about to make it feel even more so.


End file.
